Heal Me
by ChocolateStories
Summary: Nicolette never meant to hurt anyone, but she had. Now she is suffering the consequences. With the mutation of healing and harm Nicolette fears herself.When a robbery goes awry she is rescued and taken in by no other than Charles Xavier. Will he be able to heal her or cause more harm?


1960

It wasn't like she had meant to hurt anybody.

Nicole was running home as fast as she could, but everything seemed to be against her. It was raining hard, her long curls had become wet and rendered frizzy from the rain, her jacket damp, the books she carried from class had fallen into a puddle making her papers soggy and wet. She had ruined her favorite flats in the mud and she was cold. But she didn't worry about those things, she was only focused on making it home before curfew. And, when she did burst open the door to the small two bedroom apartment, she prayed the time was on her side.

Nicole crept slowly down the hall way after slipping her shoes off, looking around for _him_. The hallway was short but it seemed endless, but once she her hands touched the knob she felt him behind her.

"Nicolette." His voice crept around her, she felt the chills run through her spine. She turned around to face the man in his early forties, he would have been considered handsome for his age if it was not for the constant drinking that he took part in frequently. Nicole watched as he leaned comfortable against the other side of the hall. "Is there a reason why you're late?" She knew though, that he wouldn't care what her answer was though, no matter what it was. The only thing that kept her sane was the thought that in three years she would be finally free, legally old enough to be on her own.

"I lost track of time and the rain made it harder to get here." She began, but his response to her answer was anger.

"You're a liar." He spat, taking a step closer.

"I'm not lying-"But she was cut off by the slap that was sent across her cheek, hard enough to make her ears ring.

"You were with some boys. You disgusting putain! (Whore)" He yelled at her, but Nicole didn't shrink away from the insults anymore, she had become accustomed to his harsh words and his sharp blows. Being intimidated only encouraged him to do worse, once he realized she wasn't afraid it became boring for him. But today she could feel was different, he had pushed her roughly against the wall, how badly she had wanted to fight back, but her 5'6 stature was nothing compared to her father's 6'5 frame.

"You're just like your mother." His French accent was rough and hard, unlike the sweet, melodic one her mother had possessed. His breath was filled with a strong alcohol that made Nicolette want to turn away. He grabbed her arm roughly, "Look at me!" He demanded, his dark orbs filled with fury, Nicole did so, and she looked into the eyes that she possessed also. They were ink like, endless almost it was like the pupil wasn't even present. But at the moment his were filled with a crazed anger, while Nicole's contained a silent hatred, the one her mother had carried, the one that her father had come to despise, and now even more that his daughter had acquired it.

"Why can't you just do as I say?" He questioned, when Nicolette responded by looking blankly at him he became even more angered. "You stupid, stupid girl." He taunted, he began to grin as he thought of something. "Maybe if you weren't so stupid your mother would have taken you with her, maybe should could have loved you." He knew it had cut Nicolette deep, she had loved her mother and when she abandoned them her father had told her it was her fault she left, after years of hearing it she had almost believed her father, _almost_.

1950

_David Tison was not a good man. He drank often, cursed and beat his daughter, but not in hate or self-spite, but fear. He always knew Nicole was different, maybe even a little dangerous. It all started when she was very little, she was playing in the in the front yard, when Nicole found an injured red cardinal._

_"Mommy, mommy!" Nicole called, her mother was planting orchards and looked over to her daughter._

_"Oui, mon ange. (Yes, my angle.)" Her mother said sweetly, walking over to her little girl who seemed to be upset over the hurt bird._

_"He's hurt." Nicole said sadly. "Can you help him?" Nicole asked hopefully. Her mother looked down at the creature, who red wing was badly mangled._

_"No, I don't think I can." Her mother replied sadly. "It's up to god now." She told her daughter, she was a very devote catholic. Nicole looked at the bird and cupped it in her hands._

_"Don't touch!" Her mother shouted, she did not want her daughter to catch any diseases that that the bird possessed. Nicole closed her eyes and wished for the bird to be well with all her might. For a brief moment a surge of pain exploded into Nicole's arm, she grimaced but soon the pain was gone. _

_"Nicolette put the bird-"Her mother trailed off as she saw the bird erupted from her daughter palms completely unscathed. The bird fluttered its wings in the air and took off, tweeting happily. Nicole's mother was shocked and as the little girl opened her eyes she heard her mother yelp._

_"He's all better, mommy." Nicole said pointing to the direction on the bird._

_"Stay away from me, demon child!" Her mother screamed as her eyes filled with hatred, she began to list off prayers in French that Nicole did not yet understand._

_His wife left later that week, she had begged him to go with her, saying they should abandon Nicole at a nearby orphanage or church because she was 'unholy'. David, however, was not going to go with her, he had a successful law firm and could not afford to just leave, and he also believed it was because his wife was unsatisfied with her life after moving from France to England. But Nicole's mother left regardless of what her husband did, and every day after David's resentment towards Nicole grew._

"That's not true!" She screamed back against his hold, Nicolette tore her arm from him. "You're the liar!" Something in that moment had made Nicolette snap and she was on edge. She was tired of the constant cycle of torment and abuse, and for once she wasn't going to play victim to her father's tirades. "You lie!" She wailed, taking a step closer to him, her father's eyes began to widen as her obsidian eyes transformed in to a frosted white.

"Nicolette!" He jarred in fear. "What the hell are you?!" His question came out as a whisper, he scrambled away from her, backing up until he was against the wall.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled, trying to keep the space between them at a considerable distance. Suddenly his wife's words seemed to becoming very true.

Nicole advanced forward and placed a hand on his chest to push him backwards. He felt a sharp pain in his heart, he fell to the ground squeezing his chest in pain. "S'il vous plaît arrêter!(Please, stop)" He cried, holding his chest. Nicolette leaned down to her father in a trance like state and placed a gentle hand on his head. She watched as he buckled and shook under her touch, thick, crimson blood flowed through his eyes and nose freely, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"My mother loved me." But the resolution came out like a whimper. Nicole's eyes were back to normal, but were now filled with tears as she realized what she done. A small scream escaped her lips as she looked at her father. His olive skin tone becoming a ghastly pale, his blood from was beginning to stain the carpet as it dripped downwards.

Nicole felt different, maybe even stronger afterwards.

That's when Nicole realized there was something indeed wrong with her.

1962

It had been two whole years since the incident, and it still haunted Nicole. The girl hadn't used her abilities ever since the incident. Nicole had fled her home and never looked back, she had been living on her own for a while now, mostly surviving on thievery.

Tonight was no different, like always she would visit a crowded area in town and pick pocket who ever seemed to be least aware or the most intoxicated. The girl had found herself in a crowded bar, it was packed with graduates celebrating the end of their schooling. Nicole scanned the bar trying to find her target. First she looked towards a group of women, but they all had their purses securely around their torsos, then she wandered over to a group of men laughing whole heartily over drinks. When she sat on seat away from them, figuring it would be enough to get their attention but not make it look like she was too eager.

"What can I get ya, love" The bar tended asked her while drying a glass.

"White Zinfandel, please." Nicole responded, she watched as he hesitated looking her once over. She knew that he wasn't sure if she was of her age. Nicole flashed him a confident smile, and he seemed to ignore his gut, with all the college students surrounding the bar she was bound to be one of them, the bar tender thought.

Nicole pulled off her wool ascot cap, freeing the wild mane of brown ringlets, and then removed her jacket. She muttered a thanks as the drink was placed in front of her and began to sip slowly at the sweet, pink beverage. It wasn't long until she felt the seat next to her become occupied.

"Excuse me miss?" A voice called, Nicole turned to him suppressing a smile.

"Yes?" She turned to him as she set her drink down, he was handsome with blonde hair, moss green eyes and a strong chin.

"I'm sorry, but I think you owe me a drink." He began, he and his accent were charming, Nicole would give him that.

"Oh, why is that?" She challenged flirtatiously.

"Because when I saw you I dropped mine." His pickup lines were nauseating, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. But Nicole laughed anyways, hoping the man wouldn't be able to tell it wasn't genuine.

"What's a nice girl like you doing sitting all alone?" He asked her, Nicole almost snorted, she wasn't anywhere close to nice. His hand found its way to her thigh, which Nicole chose to ignore and continue to play along, even if she way finding his arrogant attitude was becoming annoying.

"Do you always sweet talk the ladies?" Nicole said, eyebrows raised.

"Only the beautiful ones." He returned. It was Nicole's time to strike, she moved in closer to him and leaned towards his ear.

"How about we go someplace more _private_." She purred, her hands slipped into his jacket, feeling for his wallet. When her hand hit a rectangular object she pulled away, sliding the wallet into her purse with ease.

"I'd fancy that." He said.

Nicole was sure he would, however she had no plans of doing that tonight, or any night really.

"But wait just a moment darling. I have to go freshen up." She lied, getting up, but suddenly she felt herself being dragged down roughly.

"Give it back!" The man growled, grabbing her wrist. Nicole swallowed but quickly smiled.

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" Nicole mustered up a laugh, but it was not returned, instead the man seemed very angry.

"My goddamn wallet, give it back you bitch!" He was yelling, causing the whole bar to silence, and suddenly all the attention was placed on them.

"You're making a scene, people are beginning to s_tare_." Nicole told him in a low voice, now uncomfortable with the stares now on her.

"Let them stare." He snapped, his hands began to search Nicole for his wallet. "Where is it?"

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me." Nicole told him, it wasn't a request. When the man failed to do so she lifted up her drink and prepared to slam it onto him, but she was stopped by someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me?" A voice called, both Nicole and the man turned to voice, that belong to another man with nice brown hair, he held a wallet above his head. "Is this your wallet?" The man nodded slowly, almost in a trance.

"It is, thank you." The man said, reaching out to take the wallet. Nicole narrowed her eyes in confusion, staring at the man who had found the supposed wallet.

"You should apologize to the lady." The brown-haired man said slowly.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, but Nicole found his robotic tone odd.

"It's," She struggled to find the correct words, "Fine." It came out more as a question.

_"You should leave, now._" The voice had erupted in her head and has startled her, she did not like the feeling at all. She knew who the voice belonged to, she made eye contact with the man who had found the wallet.

_"How?"_ She said in her head.

_"You should leave before he realizes it's not his wallet, Nicolette."_

And, that's when Nicole took off.

No, not in a walk or a quick shuffle, but a sprint, her flats crunching in the snow with every step He knew her name, so what else did he know about her?

"Nicolette!" A voice called after her, she could hear his footsteps behind her. No doubt Nicole was scared, no one had knew or called her by her full name in a very long time. The name was a part of her past, something she did not want to remember or be reminded of.

"Stop following me!" She yelled back, trying to lose him.

_"I don't mean you any harm, I can help you."_

"Get out of my head!" Nicole screamed.

"Please, slow down." The man's voice tried again, he was breathing heavily, trying to keep up with Nicole. "I'm like you."

"I highly doubt that." Nicole snorted. However, her pace became slower, she was genuinely interested about what the man had to say. She slowed down so he could walk beside her.

"My god, you're like an Olympic runner." He heaved, exasperated. Nicole saw his breath as he fought to catch his breath.

Nicole had had her practice, slow thieves were usually the ones that got caught after all.

"I'm Charles Xavier." He introduced, putting and outstretched hand out. When he realized Nicole wasn't going to take he put it down awkwardly. "I'm a mutant, as are you. I'm a telepath to be specific" Nicole continued to walk, not bothering to respond, but he kept talking nonetheless. "I wonder what it must be like to be able to heal others, that's amazing, extraordinary-"

"How did you know that?" Nicole cut in, but she could tell by the way his cerulean eyes looked away that she already knew the answer. "Stay out of my head, I won't tell you again." Nicole warned, as she hugged her arms closer together to keep warn, she was regretting leaving her jacket inside the bar. "And, it's not so extraordinary." Nicole added quietly under her breath, Charles didn't seem to hear her.

"Charles." They both turned around to face a woman with long blonde hair, she stop walking as Nicole came into view. "Wow, you tell me to get my coat and the next second you leave me to go talk to some girl. Not every girl you meet is interested in your _groovy mutations_." She said a bit irritably.

"Ah, Raven this is-"Charles began but was interrupted.

"Nicole."

"Yes, Nicole. She's a mutant." Charles explained, Raven's eyes lit up at the word 'mutant'.

"Like a real mutant?" Raven asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes, a real mutant."

"What can you do?" Raven said, walking closer to Nicole. Nicole took a step backwards, creating a safe distance between the two.

"We're not sure yet." Charles lied, Raven seemed almost disappointed by Charles words and stepped back, but her eyes remained on Nicole's face. The wind seemed to blow harder as they stood and Nicole wrapped her arms even tighter around her in an attempted to fight off shivert. She became a tad envious as she took in Charles's and Raven's snug, thick coats no doubt in her mind that they came from money.

"I have to leave now." Nicole said abruptly just to end the silence. "Thank you, I suppose." Nicole turned and began to walk away. Maybe if she was lucky the man's wallet was filled with a couple notes and she could sleep in a hotel. The thought made Nicole smile a bit, her imagination filled with fresh sheets and large bed. But it quickly fell after she realized a college student would not be carrying that kind of cash.

"And, where do you plan on staying tonight?" Charles voice rang, the inquiry bit at Nicole and she whipped back around just in time to see Raven give him a look of confusion.

"I told you stay out of my head!" Nicole almost screamed, taking a heated step towards Charles. Raven stepped in front of Charles protectively but Charles patted her shoulder as if to say everything was alright.

"I didn't have to read your mind to figure out about your housing situation." Charles said in a factual tone.

"Charles, drop it." Raven said while pulling on the hem of his jacket.

"Oh," Nicole said with raised eyebrows, "How did you come to that conclusion?" Nicole was now honestly curious, but she would never let him know that.

"Well, to start you're a thief."

"How observant." Nicole shot back sarcastically, but she allowed Charles to finish.

"You winter jacket, the one you left inside, is thin, and made out of the left over wool not used for clothing. The type they give out at the shelters." Charles pointed out in a blunt manner, Nicole's gaze flickered as they tried to avoid Charles's and her jaw locked tightly.

Charles knew he was right.

"What do you want?" Nicole questioned harshly, she wanted to know why he had taken such an interest with her.

And she _would_ find out.

"I want to help_ you_." Was Charles simple answer.

Nicole's eyebrows knitted together.

_Help?_

The word seemed almost foreign to her ears now.

No one had wanted to help Nicole in a very long time. Nicole hadn't used the word in a very long time, she was independent and faired quite well on her own. Nicole stood there in her own thoughts, thinking of all the tricks and schemes that this man had up his, thick, warm, sleeve.

"You could stay in my home," Charles began, Raven gave him a sideways look. "You won't be intruding I swear, there are plenty of rooms to go around." When the silence became deafening it was Raven who spoke up.

"C'mon Charles, she obviously wants to be left alone." Raven said in an annoyed tone, she pulled on Charles arm to try to get him to leave and he eventually did turn, but not before giving Nicole a final glance.

Nicole was tired, she could feel how heavy her feet were getting and how the cold air bit into her body, and her feet were turning numb from the cold. The thin mattress and sparse covers of the shelter were looking less, and less appealing by the second.

Before she realized it her feet had taken off in a quick jog as they fought to catch up to the two.

"Wait! Wait!" Nicole called as she finally caught up to them before they got into a cab, Raven turned around in surprise and Charlie's turned around expectantly.

"Yes?" Charles asked.

Nicole knew those words would taste like vinegar.

She bit her lip and looked around before shifting her gaze back to Charles.

"I need your help."

Thank you reading, I feel like this story is missing something but I will keep at it. PM me for any ideas.

Reviews make me smile(:


End file.
